crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Drexler
They are pacifist creature that leaves underground in Waterfall, very kind but a bit lonely, they are little "social awkward" so they spends most of the time in their lab/house, they have theirr own business project making candies. Some people jokingly call them "Count Drexler", due to the rumor of them to be a "Vampire" Backstory Normally they don't interact so much with anyone, so no one know what they really are, the only thing they know about them is that they have something like homemade candy shop. Their private life is the void itself. They can be seen walking around the villages like Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland selling candies and stuff, even with that intimidating appearance, they always has a kind and soft smile, and very strange tone of voice. Sometimes you can find them talking alone, sometimes whispering to Echo Flowers. They loves being a baker, but also loves science and alchemy, even tried to make their own robots following certain famous scientist's path, but failed to give those robots a soul. Genocide: In the Genocide route is revealed that Drexler is a "Void Entity", a mysterious type of Hollow that lurks through the darkness of the deep space, and somehow they "payed" a price to end in this dimension, destroying their own body in a painful trip through the time-space continuum, ending up in the Underground to escape from "the Void", and their sister, who tried to stop them before leaving their dimension, destroyed their both arms in the process, thei sister loosing her left hand, and Alessia loosing their right arm. Both of their arms were supposed to be "weapons". Their body took another form, but their arm regenerate again in it's original form, causing them to keep part a fraction of her powers from the Void, the price was high, forgetting their name and turned into a "semi-mortal" creature like Monsters. You will encounter with Drexler several times in the this route, unable to fight them, everytime you see them, their mind will corrupt a little more every time you kill someone. Also, you will find their sister, who had the same destiny that Alessia, but she keeps looking for them, she will corrupt herself to become "Cosmos Emissary" once again in this dimension to stop you from hurting them, but weaker and also mortal, if you kill "Cosmos", you will absorb her soul. At the end, Drexler will finally meet you at the barrier, their right arm fully revealed as strange armored-scaly arm, with a strange ligth-glow, with a blue-ish purple color, you will say their true name, due to the memories of their sister, then, theyr will become "Void Emissary" once again, there are two different endings. Species: The Hollows or Fu'jahs are an extinct species, but no one knows they actually existed, since their real appearance was "too creepy" for the rest of the monsters, so they shapeshifted in a more common and "friendly" looking type of monsters, looking more like Fauns or Felines, literally imitating other monsters. Fu'jahs '''are similar to other species, but they can't reproduce asexually like the others, they need to a couple to do so, but either ways, the "sibling" species are also compatible with them. Normally the '''Fu'jahs's '''real form is similar to a faun, but with a more devilish shape, alien even, they share the bioluminisence atribute with the other species. Appearance Alessia looks like a normal human at first sight, they wear large cloak and a purple scarf which change often, black boots and glasses. They also has purple eyes and their height stands around 6 ft, with some dark long hair and pale skin. They looks rather "androgynous". Under their cloaks uses some jacket and shirt, old style-ish, black pants. Curiously they wear something like a glove, and long-sleeve shirts/jackets, their right arm for some reason is always covered with it, like they were hiding it, also they posses some tiny horns in her head. Stats, Armor and ACTs '''Base Stats: AT: DF: HP: Weapon/Armor: AT: N/A - N/A DF: N/A - N/A ACTs: Check, Talk, Hug, Insult, Flirt, Eat. Quotes Pacifist Encounter: -"Hello stranger, what can i do for you?" in Waterfall -"Greetings, i've been working on something new for you..." encounter after fight -"My profession!... well...I'm a something like... a "baker"?" Talk#1 -"Well, i was tired... and lonely so, i decided to make something that everyone can enjoy!... but i suck at it." Talk#2 -"Oh..w-why?" Hug#1 -"I've never.. uhhg" Hug#2 -"Focusing your bad energy on me isn't going to make you feel better" Insult -"Hmmm thanks..." Flirt#1 -"Oh you're a little confused but, you don't have to..." Flirt#2 -"Oh my, no one ever said those nice things to me..." 3# -"Ohh you 're hungry? i have something for you!" Eat1# -"Baking is more than just a hobby, even if sometimes people changes colors!" Eat#2 -"Baking is... something i love, i'm glad that someone can understand that" to spare- Flavour Text ''- A tall figure is standing up, carrying something around the darkness.'' ''- The figures looks scary but somehow, they have a slightly smile.'' ''- You tried to talk with Drexler about their occupation, they grin being a little creepy.'' - You asked why they decided to become a baker, they seem thoughtfull. ''- You hug Drexler thinking this would make them feel better, they seem confused.'' ''- You hug them tightly being in your tiptoes, patting their back as you can since they are tall, they gently hugs you back.'' ''- You frown and tell a bunch of bad stuff about what people thinks about them, she sighs.'' ''- You tell a compliment about their fancy clothes, they tilt their head.'' ''- You tell Drexler that they looks really "handsome" and you give them a flower, they giggle a bit.'' ''- You feel a little dumb, but you tell them that they are beautiful the way they are, they blush while looking at the flower.'' ''- You pat your tummy, Drexler immediately starts looking into their box'' ''- You take a bite of Drexler's candies, It taste good, but your cheeks turns purple in a few seconds.'' ''- You eat the whole candie happily, telling Drexler that they are delicious, they have the biggest smile in the world.'' Quotes Genocide ''- There is a strange figure looking at you in the darkness, seems like it's smiling. encounter Neutral/Genocide'' - You found this familiar figure, sitting across the field of Echo Flowers. encounter - You can see them walking around aimlessly, holding their right arm. You can hear them rambling. (WIP) ❤ Trivia * Drexler has a lot of magazines hidden in thei house, even if they aren't openly perverted, they tends to think too much. * Their favourite food are cereal for some reason, and muffins. * They are at least 7' 3'' tall. * Their first name is Alessia, but they often refers just as Drexler * They always looks like really tired. * They always looks like they are wearing too much clothes, even if they walk around Hotlands, seems like they are hiding something. * Drexler has a Buzzard Eagle pet, her name is Beatrice. * '''Fu'jahs '''can shapeshift completely, or certain parts of their bodies. Category:UnderTale Category:OCs